UnSpoken Love
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Rajat always stays rude to Purvi, yet a Girl enters who befriends Rajat and later plans evil. Purvi takes her evil attacks on herself. Will this lead to blossoming of love between RajVi or will it drift them apart forever? Purely RAJVI based. Happy Reading!
1. The Start

**A/N: **Heyy there! brand new RajVi fic again, hope you'll enjoy this. wrote it with all my heart

**P.S: OC named Shivani for a negative role in the story. **

* * *

**Unspoken Love **

**Chapter 1: The Start.**

**"Inspector Shivani reporting on duty sir".. **A girl enters inside the bureau.

**ACP:** "Oh!.. Aao Shivani. Welcome!"

**Shivani:** "Thankyou Sir.. I hope mein aapko shikayat ka mauka na du."

Her tone was full of attitude yet was soft the first day.

**ACP:** "Accha hai.. Chalo sab se mil lo."

As the girl meets and greets everyone, She comes across Purvi.

**Purvi:** "Arrey Shivani? Tum yahan?"

**Shivani:** "Purvii..! Nyc to meet you here again!"

Shivani is a complete show-off type girl.

Then Purvi further explains to everyone, that she and Shivani studied in the same collage 3 years back. A slight friendship was between both. Everyone smiles and goes to work while Purvi explains everything to Shivani.

Shivani becomes a stick-on to Purvi. Purvi was off-course more beautiful and even much better in her duty but Shivani anyhow wanted to let Purvi down.

Shivani never showed her real-self so everyone including ACP though her to be a sincere and a well-natured girl.

Days go away, Purvi considered Shivani as a close-friend now but anyhow Shivani couldn't take the place of Shreya and Tarika in Purvi's heart.

After a month, ACP sent **Shivani** and **Rajat** together to a mission to Hydrabad.

Though **Shivani** had to go alone but as it was her first mission they sent **Rajat** along in order to teach her everything regarding missions and ensure her safety.

After the mission, **Rajat** and **Shivani** became good friends. They talked and laughed together.

**Purvi(Pov): ** "Hadd hoti hai inki toh, yeh rajat sir mujhe toh humesha daante rehte hein, mazaak banate rehte hai mera, saare kaam mujhko dete hein. Aur is ms. attitude se toh badi jaldi dosti ho gayi. Shivani mein toh akad bhaari hui . Mujhe kya? Ek jaise logon ki ho dosti hoti hai."

Purvi was always irritated because of Rajat, he always pressured her to complete files and scolded her often. She didn't like to work under him. and usually she took out all the frustration out on Shreya and Tarika and both of them loved to hear her angry.

**Bureau:**

It was late-evening and everyone was leaving.

**Rajat:** "ahem? Purvi may I get the completed file pleas?"

Purvi's POV: "such shivani-like tone, huh"

**Purvi:** "Sir thodi si rehti hai. Kal subah complete kar dungi. abhi mujhe ghar jaana hai"

**Rajat:** "We donot have time till kal subah, I need it now. You better stay and work Purvi"

**Purvi:** "Sir par.."

**Rajat:** "excuse me please"

Rajat leaves the bureau, ordering her to complete the file. Purvi's face drops down as she knew she has to complete it.

After an hour, Purvi leaves for home. She was hell tired and didn't had any energy to cook food now. She sleeps empty-stomach after changing.

* * *

**A/N: **Extremely short I know, but this was just The start, and there is a lot to follow! **So Should I continue?**

I hope you all would like this.

Review please.


	2. Rude Rajat, Irritated Purvi!

**A/N: **Up here with an update! **It being chapter 2, **I just wanted to clear that story is totally RajVi based. please don't expect any other couple.

Enjoy please :)

* * *

**Unspoken Love**

**Chapter 2: Rude Rajat, Irritated Purvi.**

Purvi woke up with a little pain in her head, maybe due to sleeping empty stomach last night. Still, she dressed up in a blue shirt along with black trousers with her hair tied up in a perfect ponytail. She left her home after having a light morning breakfast.

She was just about to enter the bureau when she bumped into someone.

It was none other than Shivani, along with a heap of files. As a few files fell, Purvi bent to pick them up when she heard someone.

**Man:** "Ohho, yeh kya kar daala tumne Purvi, lao Shivani mein tumhari help kar deta hun"

Purvi looks in amazement when the man, who was none other than **Rajat,** helps Shivani take the files to the record room. She shakes her head and enters the bureau in dis-appointment.

As soon, she enters a bright smiling face approaches her. Off course none other than her best friend **Vineet.**

**Vineet:** "Hey, Good Morning Purvi"

**Purvi:** "Morning Vineet"

His wish is enough to make her smile.

She smiles as both talk about general stuff while she wishes other officers and then takes her seat.

**Purvi** takes a file and was horrified to see a big spot of tea, on each of the pages.

She quickly gets up and first of all takes the file to **Abhijeet,** who was just like a caring and understanding elder brother to him.

As she tells what has happened, **Abhijeet** listens everything carefully and decides to solve the matter and decides to catch up the culprit, who was responsible for destroying the file.

Just when, **Rajat** enters inside the bureau along with shivani. He looks at the file and move towards Abhijeet and Purvi, while Shivani follows.

**Rajat:** "Yeh kya kiya Purvi? Saari file kharab kar di. Hadd hogayi hai tumhari carelessness ki toh"

He speaks in a rough tone.

Purvi looks at his face without responding, while Abhijeet gives him a look to stop speaking.

**Abhijeet:** "Abhi pata chal jaega, kisne file ko kharab kiya."

Purvi nods while following Abhijeet to the control room along with Rajat, and Shivani who was a sticker to Rajat and Purvi, so she too followed them.

**Shivani:** "Sir? Control room se kya pata chalega?"

**Abhijeet:** "Sab pta chal jaega Shivani toh sabar rakho"

**Abhijit** too didn't like Shivani much but he couldn't help as Shivani was trained under ACP Sir himself.

After seeing the footage, the culprit wasn't known. As the person destroyed the file in dark.

**Abhijit:** "Pata hi nhi chal rha kon hai yeh?"

**Rajat:** "Purvi dekho sach-sach batao? Tumhi ne file gandi ki hai na? Taki tum complete karne se bach jao?"

**Purvi:** "Nahii Sir,, aesa kuch nahi hai."

**Rajat** laughs and leaves the place while Shivani follows.

**Purvi** (to Abhijit): "Sir! Mein chor ko dhund hi lungi, aap mujhpar bharosa kijiye please"

Abhijeet nods as he trusts her and leaves.

**Purvi** had tears in her eyes. Something was really wrong with Rajat these days. He was a adventure-loving and a jovial guy when he joined CID Mumbai but nowadays he was too strict and rude with her specially.

She moves out of the room and saw Abhijeet and Rajat talking. she stood behind the door to hear them.

**Rajat:** "I am so sorry Sir, please mujhe maaf kardijiye, yeh sab galti se hogaya tha"

**Abhijeet:** "Rajat ab mein kya karu? Purvi ko bata dun na?"

**Rajat:** "Sir nahi, please aap aese kuch mat kijiye, mein nayi complete file banakar laaunga please Sir"

Purvi grins and enters. She gives a daring look to Rajat and says

"Abhijeet Sir.. The File Culprit mil gaya hai"

**Abhijeet:** "Accha? Kon hai wo?"

**Purvi:** "yahi jo aapke saamne khade hein" She pointed towards Rajat

**Rajat:** "Dekho Purvii.. mein sirf file ko examine kar rha tha tab galti se meri chai uspe gir gayi. It was just a mistake."

Purvi grinned.

**Abhijeet:** "ACP Sir ko pata lagne se pehle file firse bana lena."

Abhijit leaves. Rajvi still stood facing each other.

**Rajat:** "Toh file firse tum bana rahi ho na?"

**Purvi:** "Areeyy sir.../he cuts her off immediately

**Rajat:** "Purvi.. Its an Order!"

Rajat leaves abruptly.

Purvi's face fell, she looked pale. She sits on her desk but wasn't in a mood to work.

**Lunch Time-**

**Shreya:** "Chal Purvi. khana khate hein."

**Purvi:** "Nahi Shreya.. Tu ja. Mujhe nahi khana."

**Shreya:** "Arey kyu?"

**Purvi:** Mujhe kuch zayada kaam hai aaj.

Just then Shreya got a call.

**Purvi:** "Shreya phone uthale yaar."

**Shreya:** "Purvi, par/"

**Purvi:** "Jaaaa"

Purvi stood up and pushed Shreya lightly. Now Purvi was alone in the bureau. She looked at the spoilt file and sobbed a bit. Then with determination, she started to remake it.

**After 15 mins:**

Abhijeet enters the bureau and saw Purvi working. He thought she might have eaten her lunch, so her also started working.

Tarika enters,

**Abhijeet:** "Aaiye Tarikaji aaiye,"

Tarika smiles and Purvi smiles seeing both of them.

**Abhijeet:** "Bataiye Tarikaji. kaise aana hua?"

**Tarika:** "Wo mein zara Purvi se milne aayi thi"

Abhijeet nods and Tarika goes to Purvi.

**Tarika:** "Purvi, khana toh kha liya hota."

Abhijit hears it and gets alert.

**Purvi:** "woaaj mann nahi kar raha Tarika"

**Tarika:** "aise kaise bhook nahi? chalo jaldi"

**Abhijit:** "Arey Purvi. Jao jaake khana khao."

Purvi smiles when she looks at the worried faces of both Tarika and Abhijit.

She gets up and moves with Tarika.

**Cafeteria-**

**Tarika:** Koi problem hai Purvi? Tum chaho toh share kar sakte ho.

Purvi nods.

**Purvi (Seriously):** "Dekho Tarika. Mein ek important mission plan kar rahi hu."

**Tarika:** "Kyaa? ACP Sir tumhe fir mission par bhej rahe hein."

**Purvi:** "oye Tarika, dhere bolo tum. Yeh mera personal mission hai."

She says while stuffing her mouth with food.

Tarika now smiles as she knew Purvi will now start with childish talks.

**Purvi:** "Suno ab. Mein aaj raat Rajat Sir ke papa ko kidnap kar loongi, fir mein unko neend ka injection doongi, fir mein Rajat Sir ko bomb se udda doongi. Okay? Koi problem toh nahi hai na Tarika? bas tumhe ek strong neend ka injection prepare karna hai."

Tarika laughs while Purvi sits irritated.

**Purvi:** "Jantii ho mere dimaag ka chicken fry bnake rakha hai Rajat sir ne?"

Tarika couldn't help smiling. Then Purvi speaks in a emotional tone.

"Karo karo Smile karo. Mein tumhari shikayat Abhijeet Sir se karungi"

Tarika blushes. Purvi grins and runs away.

**Corridor:**

Rajat was talking on his phone while Purvi came running, she saw him and with a angry face came out of the corridor. Now she calls Vineet.

**Purvi:** "Oye Vineet.. kahan hai tu?'

"Parii... bade gusse mein lag rahi hai'

" Yaar yeh chod. Mujhpe ek dragon ne attack kar diya hai''.

"Kya?'' He shouts and duo get alert.

"Haan yaar'

"*smiling* ruk pari aata huh mein"

**Daya:** "Kya hwa Vineet? kiska phone tha?"

**Vineet:** "Purvi thi sir.. kehti hai koi dragon uske attack kar rha hai, corridor mein"

**Abhijit:** "Kyaa? Chalo dekhte hein."

The three move outside the bureau and spot Rajat still talking on his mobile. They move forward and see Purvi standing, holding the pole.

**Daya:** "Haan Purvi.. kahan hai dragon?"

Purvi's eyes widen. Vineet has even told duo what she has said.

**Purvi:** "Arey Sir mein toh vineet ke saath thodi masti kar rahi thi. Aap log serious ho gaye."

All four laugh. Tarika too comes.

**Tarika:** "Arey sab hass kyu rahe ho?"

**Purvi** grins. " tumhare upar joke bana ke suna rahi thi sabko.

**Tarika*horrified*:** Kyaa?

**Abhi:** "Arey nahi Tarikaji.. Purvi Mazak kar rahi hai. Hum aape thodi na hass sakte hein."

Daya, Purvi, Vineet smile.

Everybody moves in as a case was reported.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for being late thou :(

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews. I Love you all :***

nikki: Thankyou!

Black current: Thankyou!

mano: Thankyou!

kashaf titli: Thankxx a lot :)

rajvi lover: Thankyou!

rajat love: ofcrse! Rajvi rock! Thankyou!

Rajvigirl: Thankyou!

Abhi-Srkian: Thankyou! yes.. no Dareya.

fairy: Thankyou so much!

JannatFairy: Thankyou!

crazyforpurvi: Thankyou!

Katly: Thankyou!.. I will try vinereya.

parise22: Thankyou! :)

redrosses22: Thankyou!

Khushi Mehta: No problem!.. read whenever you have time. All the best!

Harman: Thankyou!

rutzzy: Thankyou! Well yes it suits him but he isn't the same in my other Rajvi fic MLIE.

shilpa patte 1; Thankyou!

Sarru: Thankxx a lot! :)

adk: Thankyou!

annonymus: Thankyu! :)

Thankyou to all guests.

**Read and Review. **

**Next Updates: HIFF and MLIE.**


	3. The Change!

_**A/N: **_Hey, I was so disappointed with the reviews.

anyways, fasten your seat belts to experience the drastic change in my story!

* * *

**Unspoken Love**

**Chapter 3: The Change**

Everyone in the bureau was having a jolly time. ACP was out for a day for some meeting. Nobody wanted to work till the time Abhijit received a call from ACP that the headquarters need total 15 files in todays time. So almost everybody got a file to complete. After around 3 hours, some files were completed and some were just on the edge to be completed.

**Rajat** after completing his file, goes to submit it and on his way asks Purvi,

"Purvi, wo kal waali file firse banali tumne?"

He expected a 'no' from her but, instead she said she has completed it too, she took the file out from her desk and handed it over to him.

He stood astonished, secretly impressed from inside.

She has completed the whole file in just a day's time. Astounding! And She stood with a proud grin on her face carefully examining his expressions. He shook his head and gave a " _Well done! I am impressed"_ look to Purvi and went away.

**Lunch Time:**

" Hadd hoti hai" Purvi banged her fist on the table while explaining what happened today to Shreya and Tarika.

" Apne aap ko pata nahi kya samajhte hein wo? kisi ki tariif bhi nahi karni aati unhe. Senoir Inspector nahi hone chahiye tha unhe." She was throwing out all her childish anger on him in front of her friends.

Shreya and Tarika were helplessly grinning. They could never understand what to do to stop these Rajat-Purvi _dog cat fights_

* * *

**THE CHANGE- LEAP(Over 1 Month) **

Rajat and Purvi's fights continued. They kept on fighting. Shivani enjoyed them thoroughly, even sometimes she was the reason for Rajvi fights.

But the day came, Rajat- Purvi were sent together for a mission. A very secret mission. They got to know each other, the mission reduced the gap between them. The mission brought them closer. That was the turning point of Rajat's life.

While returning back from the mission. He looked at **Purvi** who was sitting beside him all immersed in a conversation on phone.

**Rajat(pov):** "Purvi itni bhi buri nahi. Infact bilkul bhi buri nahi hai. Na jaane kyu mein aese hi isse daanta rehta tha. Chidata rehta tha. Over-time karvata tha aur pta nahi aur kya kya? Purvi I am so sorry. for whatever I have done with you'

He couldn't help feeling sorry for what he has done. He has fought with a really nice and kind natured girl. He was lost for the whole day. Helplessly feeling sorry.

" I need to stop this at once'' he yelled to himself. Promising to stop the non-sense of unnecessarily shouting and scolding Purvi.

A week passed, Rajat was changed, well obviously for Purvi. He didn't shout or scold her the whole week and seemed totally lost and helpless.

* * *

Abhijit and Daya were sitting together drinking coffee, discussing how lost **Rajat** looked. Suddenly they saw **Rajat** coming and decided to ask the reason.

**Abhijit:** "Aao Rajat baitho."

Rajat quietly sat on the empty chair with them.

**Daya:** "Rajat? Kya hua? Pareshaan dikh rahe ho?"

Rajat nodded in no.

**Abhi:** "Nahi Rajat kuch toh baat hai. Bataoo."

Rajat thought it was better to share, to share his helplessness.

**Rajat:** "Sir ab aapko nahi toh kisse batauga?"

**Daya:** "Haan haan bejijak batao."

**Rajat:** Sir mein sach mein nahi jaanta kya hua, I am overridden by guilt"

Abhijeet squeezed Rajat's shoulder with concern.

**Abhijeet:"** Mein samajh sakta hu. Agar koi bhi problem ho toh batana."

Rajat nods. They leave as a case got reported.

...

**Few days later:**

It was Lunch time and Purvi was roaming in the cafeteria without having anything to do, suddenly her eyes fell on the lost Rajat. She dint knew what forced her to ask him the reason.

**Purvi:** "Rajat Sir?"

Rajat looked up. From the time the has realized his mistake he has lost the power to face Purvi.

**Purvi:** "Aap kuch pareshaan hein?"

**Rajat:** "Nahi Purvi.. Kuch nahi bas kuch tension thi.."

**Purvi:** "Oh!..."

Suddenly someone disturbs the two.

**Shivani:** "Hello Rajat Sir, Purvi"

Rajat looks up at smiles fake while Purvi gives no reaction. From the past week, Rajat has been disliking Shivani's company.

**Shivani:** "Kya kar rahe hein aap dono?"

Before Purvi could speak anything, Rajat replies.

**Rajat:** "Kuch nahi.."

**Shivani:** "Achhaa.."

Purvi feels Rajat's discomfort and those fake answers but she didn't say anything. Purvi leaves while Shivani sits beside Rajat and continues talking.

Rajat looks at Purvi's retreating figure and thinks was it shivani who made her go?

Things were left in middle as case arrives.

**Somewhere in the city:**

**Girl: "**Haan mukesh? Saari preparations ho gayi?"

**Mukesh:** "Ji madam."

**Girl**: "accha hai. Yeh lo paise. "

The girl handovers the money to the man

Mukesh leaves.

The girl smiles blushing.

She goes towards her house and changes into a beautiful dress. Gets some flowers and calls someone.

_**Girl:** "Hello.. *******.. Mujhe kuch important kaam hai aapse"_

_**Man:** "Haan bolo *******. "_

_**Girl:** "Kya aap mere ghar aa sakte hein? Plzz"_

_**Man:** "Koi kaam hai?"_

_**Girl:** "Aesa hi samjhiye. Plzz aa jaiye na. Bohot important hai. Please. Please. Please." She pleads. _

_**Man:** "Chalo aata hu." _

_**Girl:** "Thankyou! Bye."_

The call was cut.

The girl sat on the sofa eagerly waiting for the man the just called.

...

**Other Side:**

Purvi was talking to Shreya and Tarika. All three had gone to a mall for shopping.

**Purvi:** "Waise gazab ki baat hai.."

Shreya and Tarika look at her.

**Purvi:** "Rajat sir ne aajkal mujhe daantna aur chidana chod diya hai."

**Shreya:** "Acha?"

**Tarika:** "Mujhe toh nahi laga tha ki poori zindagi mein yeh din dekhne ko milega."

The others laugh.

**Shreya:** "Waise toh acha hi hua. Ab Purvi kaam gussa karegi."

Purvi smiles. The girls continued their talks and shopping.

...

The man arrives at the girls house. He rang the doorbell but found the door open. The pushed open the door.

What he saw next was beyond description.

He saw the house beautifully decorated, with lights and flowers. He was awestruck.

Then he saw the girl standing at a corner with twinkling eyes and a big Red rose.

He was confused, his mind started to stop suddenly. He couldn't think of anything seeing the scenario. Soon, the girl approached him.

Extended her hand giving him the rose, saying

" I really like you a lot RAJAT sir. Will you marry me?"

**Rajat:** "What the..? Yeh kya bol rahi ho SHIVANI?"

Shivani tried to smile to her sweetest but wasn't able to win Rajat's heart.

Rajat made a face and left the place then and there without even uttering a single word.

Shivani first went heart-broken but just after a hour her sorrow turned into Rage.

**Shivani (Shouting):"**How dare he reject my proposal? Now just wait and watch Mr Rajat, tum meri badle ki aag mein jal jaogey"

She sat down the sofa pulling all the decorations out in rage.

...

**Rajat's home-**

As soon as Rajat arrived home he dropped on sofa.

His mind still wasn't working. He was not able to accept what just happened. He kept on laying on the sofa for around 2 hours, unable to get what he has to do next?

Now it was late night, Shivani's sudden proposal was a deep shock for Rajat. He forgot dinner that night and directly laid on bed, still thinking deep.

Just then his phone beeped, it was a message in the WhatsApp group of the CID team. He sub-consciously opened the message. It was from Purvi. He read the message but as his mind was somewhere else he kept the phone aside.

After few minutes, due to some unknown urge in him he again took his mobile and read the message carefully. It said:

_" Please koi mujhe file ki content list bhejdo.. Meri toh bureau mein hi reh gayi"_ Then she attached a *puppy eyes* emoticon with it.

Without any knowledge of his, a sweet smile appeared on his face.

He thought shaking his head " Pagal hai yeh bilkul, Yaad nahi kar sakti".

He quickly typed the contents and sent it at once. A few moments after the reply came-

_" Thankyou Sir _ ...

A unknown smile appeared on his face, his mind boggled and he was confused. He thought what made him think of Purvi when he thought about Shivani's sudden proposal?

He slept in a confused state, leaving things for tomorrow.

**Other Side:**

Shivani calls Purvi.

**Shivani:** " Hello Purvi? Kaise ho darling?"

**Purvi(pov):** "Darling? Iska dimaag theek toh hai? Aaj badi mitthi (sweet) baatein karne lagi"

**Purvi:** " Haan bolo Shivani"

**Shivani:** " Purvi yaar.. Tumse kaam tha."

**Purvi:** " Mujhse kaam? Haan batao"

**Shivani:** " Dekh Purvi..."

Shivani explains Purvi something.

Purvi was shocked to hear that. Purvi didn't reply and cut the call. She switches off her mobile and drops down. Sweat starts to appear on her face. She looked extremely tensed, worried and shocked.

**Shivani's home:**

"Isne call kaat kyu di?" Shivani wonders.

She tries again and finds that its switched off. " Lagta hai battery khatam ho gayi hogi".

"Kuch nahi hota.. Ab dekho ek teer se do(2) nishaane" Shivani laughs and drifts of to sleep.

**After a while- Purvi's home:**

Purvi runs downstairs quickly. She quickly opens a cupboard and starts to sob with joined hands. Her sobs soon turns into tears and she drops down on her knees.

**~CLIFF HANGER~**

* * *

**A/N: What did Shivani explain? What is her plan? What makes Purvi shocked and then Cry?**

**PRECAP: **Suspense revealed and Rajvi bond.

I know you were confused about **Rajat** being too rude, upcoming chapter explain everything.

_Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, _

_Purple asus, Maha fairy, Rajvigirl, crazyforpurvi, Harman, princess khanam, parise22 : Thankyou everyone! :)_

_adk: I was busy, so the chapter was delayed, plz bear dis time :/ Thankyou!_

_Guest NL: the reason of this behavior will come after confession. Thankyou!_

_Thankyou guests. _

**_Do Read and Review._ Rest updates are on their way ;)**


	4. The Plan and SHOCK!

**A/N: Heya! **I expected more reviews, still Thankyou to hose who did review :)

**Warning: **Filler chapter, you may find things silly.

* * *

**Unspoken Love**

**Chapter 4: The Plan and SHOCK!**

* * *

Purvi soon consoles herself, she is somehow determined to solve out the matter. Shivani turned up to be so cruel.

Wait, Suddenly her train of thoughts got disturbed. What made her cry? She wonders. Maybe, she had a special feeling for him inside her.

Then she denies this thought, "Nahi-Nahi aesa tho kuch bhi nahi hai. mein aur rajat sir? kabhi bhi nahi. mein toh bas apne seniors ki respect karti hun aur thodi sensitive bhi hun" **She** speaks to herself.

" Hey Bhagwan.. Kaash yeh Shivani ka Rajat Sir ke against evil plan fail hojae."

She prays with hands folded and moved ahead to sleep,

But couldn't, she couldn't get over the thought of Shivani's ridiculous plan. She is just a mean, stupid and cruel girl,

Purvi wondered. She recalls what happened just 20 mins ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_Shivani calls Purvi and explains,_

_**Shivani**: " Tum yeh baat tho manti hi ho ki Rajat bohot hi rude hai. Wo senior inspector toh kya ek CID officer ke kabil bhi nahi hai, isiliye tumhari dost hone ke khatir maine ek plan socha hai. Hum Rajat ke pen se uske fingerprints lekar ek knife par laga dengey. Rajat ke kisi jaan pehchaan wale ka khoon karke, fingerprints wahan laga dengey. Rajat ko thodi derr kidnap karke rakhengey aur phirr.. Phirr kya? Rajat phass jaega aur uski life barbad. Aur yeh kaam hum bohot saavdhaani se karengey._

_Tum bhi yahi chahti ho na? Kal se yeh plan execute karte hein."_

_**Flashback Ends.**_

Purvi wonders that at one time, Shivani and Rajat were good friends so what made Shivani think of such a ridiculous plan.

" Shivani ki awaaz bohot serious thi. Uska kuch pta nahi, kya pta sahi mein yeh plan execute karde. Mein Shivani ko aesa nahi karne doongi."

Not long before, sleep suddenly overpowers Purvi and she dozes off too.

_**Next Morning:**_

**Rajat's Home:**

He just got up and see's something extraordinary,. He rubs his eyes to believe what he's seeing.

He sees Purvi standing in front, beautifully dressed and with a cup of coffee in her hands.

" Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?" **He** asks.

No reply. She is just smiling at him.

"Bologi ab ya nahi?"

No reply, again she's just smiling. He melts into that cute smile and stares at her lovingly.

" Bas aese dekhti rahogi ya kuch bologi bhi?" **He** says smiling.

But before he could get up, she has already disappeared. What? Was he daydreaming? That too about her?

He smiles unknowingly, and ruffles his hair standing in front of the mirror. He has just forgotten what Shivani did last night.

He goes in for a shower and comes out when he finds her there again, holding a pair of shirts and trousers in her hand as if she's asking him to wear that. He wonders whether this is true? he goes to her and touched her face but there's nothing, his hands are just roaming in the air.

He shakes his head and gets ready but suddenly Shivani's proposal hit his mind. Shit! This spoilt such a good mood of his.

He wonders whether he should go to the bureau or not. NO, He would go. He won't skip his duty just because of that silly lover of his. He won't let her spoil his mood. He soon gets ready and leaves for bureau.

_**Other Side: Purvi's Home:** _

Here Purvi is determined to flop Shivani's plan anyhow. She gets ready and leaves early for the bureau.

_**Another Side: Shivani's Home:**_

She was planning her best to destroy Rajat's life anyhow as he has rejected her with a clear 'no' and has destroyed her dreams of their luxurious life, with all HIS MONEY.

_**Bureau:**_

Rajat enters inside and is shocked to find Purvi already working. Usually only he's the one to come early, he wonders if again this is his imagination?

No, this is not. She is truly there, little did he know she was early for Him? For his safety and wellbeing.

Purvi looks at Rajat and is relieved to find him alright. She greets him and continues her work.

After a While, Purvi just passes beside him with her gaze set on a file while he notices her.

He suddenly remembers what happened this morning, he is lost in thoughts and gazes at her romantically.

She suddenly noticed those expressions which were aiming her, she changes her side and gives a weird look to herself.

He just realizes what he has been doing, he shakes his head and wonders where that stern look of his face had gone?. Where had that strict look disappeared? He continues his work boggled.

Other officers too arrive and finally his most dreaded moment is there, arriving of Shivani but she seems perfectly alright, smiling all the way as if nothing had happened. he's shocked but he din't care, he continues his work.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**At Lunch,** _

Shivani sat next to Purvi who was busy texting to someone. Rajat notices Shivani talking to Purvi and he feels an urge to tell Purvi not to get along with Shivani. She isn't the right person, she'll talk negative about everyone in the bureau and will always talk about useless things.

**Shivani:** " Umm.. Purvi? Ready?"

**Purvi:** " Kisliye?"

**Shivani:** "Arey humara plan."

**Purvi:** " Shivani Are you serious? Tum yeh sab kyu karna chahti ho? Wo ek acche insaan hein aur tumhare dost bhi."

**Shivani:** "Shut up Purvi! Tum nahi jaanti usne mere saath kya kiya hai?"

**Purvi:** " Usne? Are you Mad? Wo tumhare bhi senior hein aur tumhe unko thodi respect deni chahiye."

Purvi suddenly turns angry. Rajat unknowingly notices all those expressions, he finds her super cute in all ways.

**Shivani:** "Purvi. Tum bhi usse nafrat karti ho aur mein bhi toh fir itna gussa kyu?"

**Purvi:** " Nafrat? Mein yahan par kisi se nafrat nahi karti."

(Thinks: Par ab shayad tumse karne lagu.)

**Shivani:** "That means you aren't supporting me?"

**Purvi:** " No, And I bet I won't let you succeed."

Shivani could feel that a cold war had already started between them.

**Shivani:** "Challenge?" "Aur tum bureau mein bhi kisiko nahi bol sakti, I can suspend you directly."

**Purvi:** "Huh? Nahi, You are just a junior officer. You don't have the authority Miss. Better mind your tongue. " She bangs her fist and leaves.

ACP had been considering shivani as his daughter so she thought that she had the authority, but ACP Sir favors the truth, he wont do anything that is wrong. Purvi leaves angrily.

On the other hand, Rajat notices it and a feeling of security arose in him. Shivani isn't nice at all, that's the reason he rejected her. Unfortunately, it took him long to realize her true self and he still regrets.

**Rajat:** " Agar mein Three Mistakes of My Life likhu, toh meri sabse badi mistake tho Shivani se dosti hogi." He speaks to himself.

Though, the officers were busy solving a case, Purvi was lost. She was thinking of something to divert shivani from her plan, anyhow.

**...**

**...**

**Day End:**

**Purvi:** "Abhijit Sir.."

"Haan Purvi..?"

" Aapse kuch baat karni thi.."

"Batao"

" Sir, wo actually, yahan nahi bahar please"

He felt seriousness in her voice.

"Chalo.."

Purvi guided him to the parking lot.

"Wo.. Sir. Baat yeh thi ki.."

" Kya hua Purvi? Pareshaan lagti ho."

Suddenly, Abhijit felt that someone is eyeing them secretly from somewhere around.

"Sir.. Wo"

"Sshh!" he asks her to be quite.

Purvi turns quite. He asks her to come along. Abhijit drives her to his home, they enter inside. Abhijit pulls out all curtains and keeps his gun on the table, he asks her to get seated.

"Ab batao Purvi. Par thoda dheere bolna. Yahan par koi bhi ho sakta hai."

Purvi understands and explains Shivani's evil plan to Abhijit.

" Mein jaanti hu Sir ki bina kisi proof ke sath bol rhi hu, but Trust me Sir ."

" Purvi, Mujhe tumpar bharosa hai aur agar hum ACP Sir ko batae toh unhe bhi hoga but wo Shivani ke against bina proof ke actions nahi lengey."

" Toh fir hum kya kare?"

" Hum dono hi yeh problem sort out karte hein. Proofs bhi collect hojaegey, fir hum isko as a case bana saktein hein "

" Jee, Ab mein chalti hu, Thankyou Sir."

Abhijit pats her head. " Bye, Better be careful. Mujhe shaq hai ki tumpar koi humla na karvae."

" Mein dhyan rakhungi Sir."

Purvi leaves to her home, happy to get such support from him.

_**... **_

_**...**_

_**Shivani's Home:**_

" Yeh le Paise, samajh gaya na? Kya karna hai?"

" Samajh gya madam, par kaam poora hone mein time lagega."

"Huh! Kitna time chahiye tumhe?"

" Kam se kam paanch din.."

" Paanch din? Urghh! Chalo jitni jaldi ho sake karo."

" Thik hai madam, chalta hu."

" Haan.. Jao."

**Shivani (pov):** "Ab Rajat ko koi nahi bacha sakta..Hahaha".

The day is Over.

...

...

_**Next Day, Bureau:**_

**Rajat: **"Purvi? your file please."

Purvi looks up and innocently hands over the file kept next to her. For a second, he's just lost into that innocence of hers.

**Rajat:** "Completed?"

**Purvi:** "Jee Sir."

Suddenly, Purvi thinks to extend the conversation and make him tell her what has lead to Shivani-Rajat fight.

**Purvi:** "Nahi Sir.. Abhi thodi bachi hai."

"What? Tumne abhi tho kaha ki complete hai."

" Par mujhe ek evidence nahi samajh aaya isiliye chod diya."

" Jaldi complete karo, I want it within 20 minutes."

**Purvi** POV: "Kijiye Gussa, kijiye. Huh! Aap kya jaano mein aapki help kar rahi hu?"

He calms down and speaks softly, " . Salukhe se evidence ki baat karke Lunch tak de dena."

He says as he looks at what she has missed, and walks off calmly.

**Purvi (pov):** "Kahin inhone sun toh nahi liye jo maine socha. Kahin ye koi monster toh nahi. Hahah..Nahi nahi, aesa hota toh abhi tak Shivani ka plan jaan chuke hote."

Purvi walks off to Forensic Lab to discuss the things.

_**Lunch Time:**_

Purvi walks to Rajat's desk and hands the file to him.

**Purvi:** "S..Sir.. ku..kuch baa..tt ka..karni thii.."

"Bolo Purvi.."

" Wo..m..mein.. Ladai.. Shivani.."

"Kya bol rahi ho?"

"Umm..Wo..S..Sir"

Rajat senses that she's scared to speak. He gets up with a concerned look.

" Chalo mere saath"

Rajat leads Purvi. Purvi follows.

_**Cafeteria:**_

Rajat seats himself on a table and asks Purvi to sit.

**Rajat:** "Kya hua Purvi? Darri hui lag rahi ho?

**Purvi:** "Sir.. Bura na mane tho ek baat puchu?"

"Pucho.."

"Sir.. Aapke aur Shivani ke beech mein ladai hui hai kya?"

She speaks without pausing or breathing, afraid of the consequence.

**Rajat** is shocked, what made her ask this question? He looks at her blankly which increases the fear inside her.

**Rajat:** "Purvi.. You better focus on your work. Please meri personal life mein interfere mat karo. Tumhe koi haq nahi ki tum jaano ki mere aur Shivani ke beech kya hai.. Mind your own business Purvi."

He keeps on ranting roughly. Rude enough to bring tears in Purvi's eyes.

She is shocked as how he changed suddenly. She gets and leaves as fast as she could.

Rajat suddenly realizes what he said, guilt rises within him and he regrets. What made him shout on her? He knew he was too rude on her. He gets up to follow her.

**. . . . .**

_**Bureau:**_

The sad Purvi was working alone and quietly, he knew she hasn't eaten lunch. Even he didn't. He thinks he should apologize and goes to her but everyone flushes inside, making him lose the chance.

**. . . .**

_**After Some Time:**_

The officers were granted leave, Purvi was still sad and kept on working till everybody left, Rajat was too waiting for everybody to leave so that he could apologize.. After looking around Purvi realized that now only they both are left. She hurriedly packed and was just about to leave when he gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him.

She suddenly got shocked, stumbles and tries to jerk her hand off, he waits till she's takes out all her power in freeing her hand.

They stand pretty close, he could easily smell the fragrance of her perfume.

" Ab hogya ho toh kya mein bol sakta hun?" **He** smirks.

Purvi doesn't make any eye contact but (thinks: Ab bolengey I am very Sorry Purvi. Huh!)

" I am very Sorry Purvi, I din't mean to shout at you or hurt you."

**Purvi** gives no reply. He thinks of better words.

" Purvi.. Please meri baat ko samjho. Kai baatein aesi hoti hein jinko sochke gussa aata hai aur dimaag control se bahar ho jata hai :P I am very Sorry." **His** tone gets sad eventually.

**Purvi** looks up and says, " Mein samjhti hu Sir, It's Okay."

She senses his sadness. He smiles and leaves her. She goes off.

**. . . .**

**. . . . **

**An Hour Later:**

Rajat was driving home through a lonely path after spending some time at the beach, he suddenly spots a lean figure walking along the footpath. He feels as if she is known to him, he slows down the speed of his car and gazes outside. This was none other than Purvi, crying and shivering. He stops the car and rushes outside.

" Purvii?" **He** looks at her shocked.

She walks away by jerking him as if she din't listen or see him. He again goes to her and calls her by name, this time she looks at him and stops.

Her hair were loosely tied and were flying all along the sharply cold wind, shirt was a torn from sleeves, her hands were wrapped around her shoulders and waterfalls of tears were flowing on a abandoned road all alone.

Both were standing face to face, on a dark, lonely road. He was shocked to see her state and she was crying looking at him. He goes closer but she took steps back as if scared.

" Purvi.. Kya hua yeh? Bolo? Itna darri hui kyu ho? Batao mereko." Rajat's concerned tone was felt by her heart.

She runs closer to him and pleads, " Please mujhe yahan se le jaaiye. Kahin bhi le jaiye par yahan se duur. Please." She starts to cry bitterly.

He holds her by shoulders, " Kya hua Purvi? Tum itna ro kyu rahi ho?"

" Le jaiye mujhe yahan se.." She replied.

" Par Purvi?"

" Please le jaiyee mujhe yahan se kahin duur." came the reply to every question he asked. Finally, he lead her to his car and made her sit. She was still crying hard.

Rajat gets behind the wheel and tries to console her while driving but she dint reply to anything and kept on crying. Rajat senses that something was wrong, he first takes her to his home. Made her sit and asks her to drink water to which she refuses.

She gets up suddenly and asks, " Kya aap mujhe wahan se duur le aaye hein?"

" Haan Purvi, hum wahan se duur hein."

" Thankyou, waise aap kon hein?"

Rajat is baffled, was it really Purvi? or somebody else. He gets scared at first.

" M..Mereko mere ghar chod dijiye." She shows him a card, her CID Batch with details.

This assures Rajat that she is Purvi only but is still scared. He quickly grabs her hand and takes her to hospital. On the way, he calls Abhijeet and explains what happens. Abhijeet to get worried and tells him to reach hospital as he will be coming there with the team.

**. . . . .**

**. . . . . **

_**Hospital:**_

Rajat explains what happened to the doctor and doctor gets worried and asks the ward boy to rush Purvi to the ICU.

The team too arrives, all were looking hell worried after such a shocking incident. Rajat looked scared too when he re-explained what happened.

. . . . .

. . . . .

_**After Some Time:**_

Doctor comes out, Abhijeet and Daya asks him about her condition, he doctor gives a sorry and hopeless look.

" Dekhiya patient bohot critical hai. Bohot zayada darr gayi hai wo. Unke saath kuch aesa hua hai jo unke dil aur dimaag par baith gaya hai. Isiliye memory loss ke symptoms bhi hein. Reports aane par aagey bata paengey. Waise agar reports negative hue toh patient coma mein bhi jaa sakti hai. Hum apni poori koshish kar rahe hein. Excuse me." the doctor explains and leaves.

Everybody is shocked and baffled. What has this happened suddenly?

* * *

**Burning questions: **What happened to Purvi suddenly? Will Shivani take advantage of her condition ? Will Purvi be able to recover ? Will this lead to blossoming love between Rajvi**?**

* * *

**A/n: **Longg Update, hope you enjoyed. Will come with the update soon. Thankyou for reading.

_Thankyou to all who reviewed the last chapter:_

_LoveAbhi, Rajvigirl, Poonam, pari, Blair 64, shabana, shrayu's pari22, pari, puzanpl, Purple Asus, Guest NL, Harry, saney, JannatFairy, Ishii, RK: Thankyou Soo Much everybody :*_

_crazyforpurvi: Nopes :P You guessed wrong ;) Ty!_

_parise22: Love reading your long rvws..Thanks Much :* :')_

_Thankyou to all guests :) Keep Reading and Reviewing.. :D_

_..._

**Love,  
Navya. xoxo**


	5. Kya Yahi Pyaar hai?

**A/N: **Hey there, hope m not late this time. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Unspoken Love**

**Chapter 5: Kya yahi pyaar hai?**

**. . . . **

* * *

The shock was unbearable for some, Shreya started to sob looking at Purvi from the small window of the door. Some sat expressionless while some tensed.

_**ACP:**_ " Yeh kya hogaya? Salukhe tu kuch kar sakta hai?"

Salukhe nods and goes to the doctor.

Rajat was sitting on the chair, lost in a train of thoughts, shivers were running down his spine whenever he recalled what happened.

Somewhere inside he was blaming himself, if he would not have scolded her, she would have gone early and might be safe at this time.

A unknown feeling suddenly raised in him, he suddenly wished for Purvi's well being.

Other hand, Abhijit was thinking something else, he was wondering that this might be Shivani's work as she dint come to the hospital. He thought to go to the place where the incident took place.

**Abhijit:** "Rajat!?"

Rajat suddenly stood up, "Yes Sir.."

"Chalo hum wahan chale hein jahan Purvi tumhe mili thi, shayad kuch pata chal jae."

"Jee Sir.. Chaliye"

**Abhijit** and **Rajat** went to the abandoned road, and to the place where Rajat found Purvi.

Abhijit was looking for some evidences to prove that Shivani was behind all this. Rajat was lost in his own thoughts.

"Kya hua Rajat?" **Abhijit** asked him with concern.

"Pata nahi Sir, Na jaane itna darr kyu lagta hai jab wo sab sochta hu.." **Rajat** replies calmly.

Abhijit felt this were the signs of a Unknown Bond, A bond which is created without any reason or knowledge. A Bond which develops into Care, Concern and Finally Love!

The search on the road but found nothing.

"Rajat, Abhi bohot raat hogayi hai. Hum kal subah aate hein, shayad kuch mil jaaye." **Abhijit** speaks.

"Hmm.. Theek hai Sir."

And both of them get into the car again, Abhijit was looking out from the window but was feeling very bad for his little sister. He remembers all those precious moments with her. A tear escapes his eyes. Rajat notices it.

" Sir. Aap himmat mat hariye, Purvi ko kuch nahi hoga."

"Hmm.. Kaash aesa hi ho." Abhijit tries to stay strong.

(thinks: Rajat, Na jaane kyu, Purvi ko tumhari itni fikar hai. Tumhare chehre par ek ajeeb sa darr hai. Kahin na kahin aesa lagta hai tum dono ek dusre ke liye ho." )

**Abhijit:** "Rajat, Mere saath ghar chalo.."

**Rajat:** "Ghar.. Kyu Sir?"

**Abhijit:** "Tumse bohot zaruri baat karni hai."

"Theek hai Sir.."

Rajat drives to Abhijit's house and they enter inside. Ahbhijit asks him to sit.

**Rajat:** "Jee Sir, Boliye."

"Rajat, Meri baat ko dhyaan se sunna."

"Hmm.."

Abhijit starts to explain, leaving Rajat shocked at every sentence.

_**Rajat:**_ "Yeh Aap kya bol rahe hein Sirr?"

_**Abhijit:**_ "Jo kaha sach kaha Rajat."

Rajat keeps mum.

_**Rajat:**_ "Chaliye hospital chalte hein."

"Chalo"

Rajat thinks: "Aap nahin jaante Sir, Shivani yeh sab kyu kar rahi hai.. Lekin mein jaanta hun".

...

**Hospital:**

They reach hospital and tell everyone that they got nothing and have decided to keep things for morning.

"Rajat, Yeh baat sirf tumhare, Mere aur Purvi tak seemit rehni chahiye." Abhijit warns.

"Jee Sir."

Rajat sits down on the chair and recalls abhijit's words. He was not still to believe what Abhiijt said.. Suddenly, Dr. Salukhe came.

_**Daya:**_ "Kya pata chala Sir?"

_**Dr. Salukhe:**_ "Purvi bohot strong hai.. Uske conditions bohot critical hai par uski jeene ki chah ki wajah se wo Memory Loss se bach gayi. Par.."

Everyone smiles at the positive report but get worried as Dr. Salukhe stops.

**Abhijit:** "Par kya?"

_**Dr.**_** Sal****ukhe:** "Par Purvi ke ander ek Restlessness si hai. Wo uski heart beat and breathing kabhi tez kabhi bohot dop kar rahi hai. Isse uski recovery mein farak padh raha hai, yeh pata nahi chal pa raha hai ki wo cheez kya hai."

Abhijt and Rajat exchange glances.

Dr Salukhe leaves for further tests with doctor. Rajat sits on the chair and holds his head. Abhijit rubs his back, " Mein samajh sakta hu tumhe kaisa lag raha hai."

"Sirr.. Ek baari yeh Shivani mil jayee." Rajat tightens his fist.

"Rajat, par hume paaka nahi pata yeh uska kaam hai."

Rajat sighs and again holds his head. Nurse arrives.

**Nurse:** "Jee applog Miss Purvi ke rishtedaar hein na?

**ACP:** "Ji.."

**Nurse:** "Aap mein se koi 2 yaha ruk sakte hein."

**Abhijit:** "Mein aur Rajat yahan rukengey."

Everybody agrees.

**Abhijit:** "Daya kal subah subah tum aur Sachin aa jana. Min aur Rajat investigation ke liye chale jaaengey."

Daya and sachin nods and everyone leaves.

"Rajat," Abhijit rubs his back.

" Sir, Kya karu? Kuch samjh nahi aa raha. Kyu kar rahi hai Shiavni yeh sab? "

" Rajat, ek baar hume koi proof mil jae, phir sab pata chal jaega. " " Aur tum zara saavdhaan rehna, Shivani ka asli nishaana Tum ho. "

Rajat nods. Doctor comes.

**Doctor:** "Agar aap patient ko dekhna chahte hein toh jaa sakte hein. Par ek ek karke aur abhi wo behosh hai."

Doctor leaves.

**Abhijit:** " Jana chahte ho Rajat?"

_**Kyaa Yehi Pyaar Hai**_  
_** Haan Yehi Pyaar Hai**_  
_** Ho Dil Tere Bin Kahin Lagataa nahin**_  
_** Vakt Guzarataa nahin**_  
_** Kyaa Yehi Pyaar Hai**_  
_** Haan Yehi Pyaar Hai**_  
_** Ho Dil Tere Bin Kahin Lagataa nahin**_  
_** Vakt Guzarataa nahin**_

Without saying anything Rajat rushes in. Abhijit smiles a little.

Rajat goes in and looks at her, tied up with bandages and a big oxygen mask, glucose drip and what not?

He takes a stool and sits near her and stares at her for a while. Then speaks,

"Purvi? " **He** speaks softly but of course she dint reply as she was unconscious.

" Purvi, Tumhe yeh kya hogaya, shayad sab meri galti hai. Par agar tum mujhe wo sab pehle bata deti toh mein tumhare saath aesa kabhi nahi hone deta. Meri galti ki saja shayad tum bhugat rahi ho. Bas kal ek evidence mil jae, tumhari iss halat ka badla le lunga Shivani se. Par please tum theek ho jao, agar tumhe kuch hua toh mein khud ko maaf nahi kar paunga."

He extends her hand and soflty takes her hand into his and again stares her.

_**Pahale Main Samajhaa Kuchh Aur Vajah In Baaton Ki**_

_** Lekin Ab Jaanaa Kahaan nind Ga_Ii Meri Raaton Ki**_

_** Jaagati Rahati Huun Main Bhi Chaand nikalataa nahin**_

_** Dil Tere Bin Kahin Lagataa nahin**_

_** Vakt Guzarataa nahin**_

_** Kyaa Yehi Pyaar Hai **_

" Purvi.. Kyu kiya tumne yeh sab? Aur wo bhi mere liye? Jane anjaane mein hi sahi par MERE LIYE kyu? Mein toh humesha tumhe daanta rehta hu, kitna pareshaan kiya hai tumhe phir bhi tune yeh sab kiya? KYU?"

Abhjit hears this and says, "Yahi toh Purvi ki khaasiyat hai, Rajat." and smiles.

Rajat quickly leaves her hand and looks at Abhjit, who was standing at the door.

Abhjit continues: "Purvi itni khaas isliye hi hai Rajat. Chahe tum kuch bhi kaho isko, iska Dil sabke liye saaf hai, sabke liye khula hai. Shayad dushman ko bhi koi problem mein ho to kabhi peche nahi hategi yeh. "

_**Kaise Bhuuluungi Tuu Yaad Hameshaa Aaegaa**_  
_** Tere Jaane Se Jinaa Mushkil Ho Jaaegaa**_  
_** Ho Ab Kuchh Bhi Ho Dil Pe Koi Zor To Chalataa nahin**_  
_** Dil Tere Bin Kahin Lagataa nahin**_  
_** Vakt Guzarataa nahin**_  
_** Kyaa Yehi Pyaar Hai**_

"Kyu?" Rajat suddenly questions.

"Shayad kyuki iski zindagi dukh se bhaari thi. Aur ab isse kisika dukh nahi dekha jata."

This brings a tinge of tears in Rajat's eyes. He hasn't understood Purvi yet. Rajat looks at Purvi and feels a connection somewhere inside and Abhjit leaves him alone with her.

_**Jaise Phuulon Ke Mausam Men Ye Dil Khilate Hain**_  
_** Premi Aise Hi Kyaa PatajhaD Men Bhi Milate Hain**_  
_** Rut Badale Duniyaa Badale Pyaar Badalataa nahin**_  
_** Dil Tere Bin Kahin Lagataa nahin**_  
_** Vakt Guzarataa nahin**_  
_** Kyaa Yehi Pyaar Hai!**_

* * *

**A/N:**** So Filmy huh? **I know I know, this was totally Bollywood-like but I couldn't have written anything better. Finally, realizations and kuch kuch hota hai ;) Hope you enjoyed reading, please review!

**Thankyou to those who reviewed..**

_Rajvigirl, Drizzle1640, Jannat Fairy: Thankss A Lot :) _

_Parise22: Hopefully not late this time :) Thankyou :D_

_Shah Khanam, Sweety Di's Princess, Guest NL: Thankyou :)_

_RK, pari, Harman, krystalities : Thanks Much :')_

_Kuki17, Saney: Thankyou :D_

_princess046, sweety cid, rajvi21 : Thankss! _

_Parise22: Areyy do do reviews.. Thankyou so Much! ! Tc ;)_

_Thankyou to all Guests! :D _

**Thankyou for reading.**


	6. Love in the Air

** A/N: **Hey there, Updated finally! I am extremely Sorry for this caused delay, I did type everything earlier but it somehow got lost. No backups on FF, thus, had to type again. Apologies.** Hope you enjoy reading :) **

* * *

**Unspoken Love**

**!Chapter 6: Love in the Air.**

**...**

**... **

Just as Abhijeet leaves, Rajat looks at Purvi and kept on staring her till long.

He didn't knew what all feelings were emerging within him. He just kept on Staring. He noticed that Innocent face, Those beautiful eyes which were closed, those Cute expressions.

He could remember those times he used to be at his worst with her, and he regrets it till now. He recollects all the things that suddenly happened then, The coming of Shivani, and her sudden proposal, Purvi's contributions for HIM and what not?

He was all lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, he felt a pat on his hand kept on her bed, he suddenly came out of trance and looked down. Her eyes were open and she was trying to say something. He smiled broad and called for the doctor. Abhijeet too came in.

**Abhijeet:** " Purvi, Kaisi ho ab?"

**Purvi:** " Theek hu Sir.."

Abhijeet smiles sadly.

**Purvi:** " Sir"

The Doctor comes in and checks her.

**Doctor:** " Miraculous Recovery!"

All three smile.

**Doctor:** " Aap dono zara bahar aayengey?"

He calls Abhijeet and Rajat outside.

All three move outside.

**Doctor:** " Inki recovery bohot aache se ho rahi hai, par dhyaan rakhne ki aap uss Incident ke bare mein na puche. Koi aur baat kar sakte hein."

Rajat-Abhijit nod.

**Abhijit:** " Doctor."

Doctor leaves.

**Abhijit:** "rajat, Tum rahegey uske saath ya mein rahu?" * Yawns*

**Rajat:** " Aap thak gaye lagte hein Sir, Aap so jaiye. Mein rahunga uske paas"

Abhijit smiles and nods and goes to other room where relatives of patients could sleep. Rajat goes to Purvi.

Purvi here was in no mood to sleep, She was waiting for someone to come in, be it Rajat or Abhijeet. Rajat entered it and smiled at her, she smiles back a little.

**Purvi:** " Rajat Sir?"

**Rajat:** " Haan Purvi? Tumhe kuch chahiye? "

**Purvi:** " Nahi" "Ye bataiye mujhe Jungle se yahan kon laya?"

Rajat remembers Doctor's words and tries to change the topic.

**Rajat:** "Abhi tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai Purvi. Tumhe rest karna chahiye"

**Purvi:** "Mujhe neend nahi aa rhi"

She says stubbornly.

**Rajat:** " Purvi baat ko samjho"

Purvi stays stubborn. Rajat fails in front of her at last.

**Rajat:** " Purvi, Mein Btaunga. Sab btaunga Par tum zayada deemag mat lagana warna.."

**Purvi:** " Warna kya? Aapko kya lagta hai.. Dimaag lagane se meri tabiyat kharab ho jaegi?"

Rajat grins. Purvi gets irritated.

**Purvi:** " Abhijeettt Siirrr" ( She almost shouts)

Rajat quickly rushes and keeps his hand on her mouth, " Pagal ho gayi ho kya?"

Purvi jerks his hand off.

**Purvi** ( Irritated Tone): " Aap chale jaiye yahan se.. Mujhe aapke saath nahi rehna. Aap bohot bure hein. Jaiiyee.."

Rajat came closer to her, peeped into her eyes which were perfect match to colour of chocolates and stared her for a while, Did he knew he just got lost in them?

Someone smiled, as he observed them.

After a while, Rajat made a hurt face and said, " Theek hai, Chala jaunga. Par ek baat batao, Kyu kar rahi ho yeh sab tum?"

Purvi was at first also lost, came back from trance on his voice said, " Kya kar rahi hu mein?"

**Rajat:** " Huh, Don't be innocent. Mujhe Abhijeet Sir ne bataya."

The person standing outside suddenly got tensed but he trusted Rajat.

**Purvi** ( Shocked) : " kya bataya?"

**Rajat:** " nahi Nahi. Mein toh jaa raha hu-"

**Purvi:** " Idhar Aaiye, aur chup chap bataiye.. kya bataya Abhijeet Sir ne?."

Rajat came near her and sat quietly on the stool kept nearby. Purvi waited for him to speak.

**Purvi:** " Boliyee? Chup kyu hein?"

**Rajat:** " Tumne hi kaha chup chap bataiye."

Purvi din't laugh and made a face, " Bekaar Joke tha-"

Suddenly, Nurse enters the scene.

**Nurse:** "Purvi Jee, Ab aapko rest karna hoga. Aapki health ke liye accha hai."

Purvi gave a glare and lied down and the nurse covered her with a blanket and left the place, asking Rajat to sleep as well.

**Purvi:** " Aap Bataiye Sir. Mein sun rahi hun. Yeh Nurse ka kaam bas patient ko sulana hi hota hai."

Rajat grins, he thought it was better to tell her and ask her the reason for her contributions. He, gathering courage, told her a flashback.

**Flashback Starts**

_**Abhijit:** " Rajat tumhe mein jo kahunga, Dhyaan se sunna."_

_Rajat nods._

_**Abhijit:** " Mujhe shaq hai ki Purvi ke saath jo kuch bhi hua, Usme SHIVANI ka haath hai."_

_Rajat keeps mum, although he's irritated on Shivani's name._

_**Abhijit:** " Kal Purvi ne mujhe bataya tha ki, Shivani TUMHE phasana chahiti hai." _

_Rajat is all Shocked._

_**Abhijit:** " pata nahi kyu par, Usne Purvi se bhi kaha tha ki Purvi uski, tumhe phasane mein madat kare."_

_**Rajat:** " phir?"_

_**Abhijit:** " Par Obviously, Purvi ne mana kar diya."_

_**Abhijit:** " Purvi, Poori koshish kar rahi thi tumhari safety ki -" _

_**Rajat:** " Par usne mujhe kyu nahi bataya?"_

_**Abhijit:** " Usse lagta hai, Tum uski baat par bharosa nahi karte."_

_**Rajat:** ".."_

_**Abhijit:** " Lagta hai, Purvi ki mana karne ke wajah se Shivani ne uspe attack karvaya ya phir-"_

_**Rajat:** " Ya Phir?"_

_**Abhijit:** " Ya Phir, *Sigh* Ye attack tumhare liye hoga jo Anjaane mein Purvi ne apne Sar le liya."_

_**Rajat:** " Kyaa?" _

_Abhijeet Nods and a Tear slips his eye but he quickly wipes it. Rajat is into deep thinking. They remain quite. _

_**Rajat:** " Chale Sir?" _

_And they move out._

**_Flashback Ends_**

...

...

They never knew when Rajat dragged his stool near her Bed and Their Hands got entangled. His hand was slowly caressing hers. she wasn't protesting. Her hand was also gripped with his. That soft touch of her hand was comforting him. She carefully felt those emotions he reflected through his face.

They shared a eyelock till her eyes got closed. She closed her eyes to take some rest. He patted her head lovingly and left her hand. She smiled at him.

For the very first time, she had Smiled for Him that way.

He felt as if, That Smile Soothed him as he watched her drifting to sleep. His hand lovingly caressed her forehead and hair and he too fell asleep on Her hands.

...

**Next Morning:**

" Sirr! Excuse Me Sir!?" **Abhijeet** heard a voice, which was trying to wake him up.

Abhijeet got up and saw Purvi's Nurse standing with a Tray of medicines.

**Abhijeet:** "Ye mujhe nahi Purvi ko do."

**Nurse:** " Sir, Wo Actually.. Wahan pe room mein."

**Abhijeet:** " Kya Room mein?"

Abhijeet rushed to Purvi's room and flung the door open. The scene he saw couldn't help him in anything except smiling.

Rajat and Purvi were asleep with Rajat resting his head on her hands.

**Nurse:** " Maine inko uthane ko koshish kari lekin-"

**Abhijeet:** " Lagta hai dono Raat mein late soye hongey."

Abhijeet smiled and clicked their photos, then he shook Rajat up!.

**Abhijeet:** "Rajat? utho?"

Abhijeet shakes him.

Rajat woke up and realised his position. Due to his movement, she too woke up and blushed a little. Weird thoughts came in her mind.

She quickly shook off those thoughts and found Rajat standing upright with his hands ruffling his hair, with his gaze set upon her.

Her heart skipped a beat, she felt. She lowered her gaze. She didn't hear what Abhijeet and Rajat spoke and when he again lifted her head, she found him going out of the room. Her gaze was just set on him, when she heard a voice-

"How handsome is he?" the **voice** said.

"hmm hmm" **She** murmured reflectively.

"ahan" the **voice** was heard again.

She suddenly realised what she said and turned her head to find that, that voice was of Abhijeet's, who stood with a naughty smirk.

**Nurse** interrupts, " Sir. Aap bhi fresh ho jaiye. Hume Purvi jee ko injections deni hai."

**Abhijeet** nods and moves out.

Purvi was getting irritated with that look the nurse was giving her; she clearly knew that the Nurse was teasing her about Rajat.

The Nurse goes out and in came Abhijeet.

**Abhijeet:** " Ab kaise lag raha hai Purvi?"

**Purvi:** "Better." She smiles. He smiles back.

Rajat too comes in.

**Abhijeet:** " Kal raat acchi neend aayi na Rajat?"

Rajat gets confused but then understands Abhijeet's intension; he looks at Purvi and smiles coyly.

Rajat thinks something and then with a serious tone says, " Abhijeet Sir, Purvi."

The two raise questioning eyes.

**Rajat:** "I Am Sorry. Mein jaanta hun Shivani mujhpe kyu attack karna chahti hai."

He closes his eyes.

**Abhijit:** " Kya-"

Rajat explains about the incidence of Shiavni's proposal and his rejection and everything. Abhijeet and Purvi listened what he said and were left speechless.

(A/N: Actually, Shivani had just told about her plan to Purvi but not that Proposal Scene. Both Abhijeet and Purvi don't know about Shivani's proposal to Rajat.)

**Purvi** (Sad Tone): "Par jab maine apse Cafeteria mein pucha tab aapne kyu nahi bataya?"

**Rajat** felt ashamed and said, "I am Sorry Purvi." His sad tone was piercing her heart.

**Rajat** continues," Agar maine tab Shivani ko haan bol diya hota tho shayad Purvi aaj thik hoti."

**Abhijeet:** " Par jab tum Shivani se pyaar nahi karte toh fir-"

**Purvi:** " Sir, Shivani ke intensions theek nahi hein. Aapko ACP SIR se kehkar security ka intezaam karva dena chahiye"

**Rajat** smiles at her care.

**Purvi** smiles too. Suddenly when Daya and Sachin arrive.

**Daya:** " Abhijeet, Agar tum aur Rajat thak gaye ho toh tum dono rest kar lo, Investigation koi aur kar lega."

**Abhijeet:** " Nahi. Hum dono bilkul bhi nahi thake aur Rajat sahab toh raat bhar bohot acche se soye."

Abhijeet eyes Rajvi who blushed. Daya felt something suspicious and smiled.

Abhijeet and Rajat leave to collect proofs against Shiavni.

Purvi stays in the hospital, officers take turns to meet her. She had her breakfast and din't talk much to anyone. Her heart longed for him.

**Other Side: **

Rajat and Abhijeet didn't found some proofs but none of them pointed Shivani. They left things for later as another case arrives.

**During Investigation: **

**ACP:** "Rajat! Zara Iski family ke bare mein pata karo." He hands a file.

No response from Rajat.

**ACP:** " Rajat!"

**Rajat:** " Y..Yes Sir!"

**ACP** : "Kahan khoye hue ho? Iski samily ke baare mein Info nikalo"

**Rajat** hurriedly," Jee.. Jee Sir!"

Abhijeet notices and smiles.

The case soon got over and officers were preparing Files. The sub-conscious Rajat was working on his pc when he realized what he did.

**Rajat:** " Shit!"

**Abhijeet:** " Kya hua Rajat?"

**Rajat:** " Sir, Galti se Save karne ke bajaye Delete ho gaya Database."

Abhijeet understands. He gets up and Pats Rajat's back.

**Abhijeet:** " Jaao."

Rajat grins. Abhijeet calls Shreya who was in the hospital to come back as Rajat would be staying with Purvi.

Rajat din't knew what made him happy and he quickly fled to the Hospital to meet **HER!**

* * *

**A/N: **Fairly long and I hope it met expectations.

**Thankyou to all who reviewed! **

Jannat Fairy: Thankyou J

ADIBA GHAZI: Never thought it'll make you cry :) Thankyou soo Much :)

KAVINSANJANA: Thankyou. Luv ya too :*

Kuki17: Mumma ! :* Aapko No Thankyou :P Pucchi :*

Harman, Rajvigirl, Zinni17, sweety cid, saney, RK, shreena, Drizzle1640, Guest NL: Thankyou :*

Parise22: Thankyou Di :*

AD Angelina: Thankyou :* Tckr :*

Princess046: Thankyou So Much! :*

Shweta04: Thankxiee! :* Tckr :*

Rajvi21: Thankyou :)

Kv's Neha: Nahi, nahi bhule aapko :* Thankyou Very Much!

Thank you to all Guests! :D

No Obligations to review. If you do, I'll be Happy, Rest is your choice.

* * *

**Regards.  
Navya xoxo**


	7. Realisations

**A/N: **Heyy, finally an update. hope you'll enjoy reading, I have put in a lot of efforts in this.

* * *

**Unspoken Love**

**Chapter 7: Realizations **

**...**

* * *

His Car rushed past the traffic, impatiently stopping at Red Lights. Too eager to meet her, **_Rajat _**drove fast, Finally taking a Halt in the Hospital's parking. He didn't knew What made him so Impatient, So Concerned about someone who meant nothing to him Once, But seems like this Girl is everything to him now, Has she Casted a **Spell of **_**Love?** _

His feet made him run, he pushed the Elevator's button hard, as if it'll going to work fast.

**Rajat** (Murmuring): "Err!? Iss Lift ko kya problem hai? Thoda jaldi nahi aa sakti?"

Without any other thought, he jumped upto the stairs and leaped 2 stairs together to reach faster. To reach beside her as early as possible.

The finally reached the Hospital's gate, it just took him 2 minutes though, he flung the door open and went inside, crossing wards and rooms and feeling sympathetic for crying people, he reached her room and took a deep breath. He is finally there!

_"Wait! Why on Earth am I so Eager? Or say Impatient?"_ He wondered.

Shreya makes a leave, Rajat stands at the door, smiling to himself. He suddenly gets a internal pull, a Pull which made him drag himself to Her!

**Inside Purvi's Room:**

He saw her lying on her bed, unaware he's inside. Her body faced towards the window's side, her eyes looked pale. Something told him She Isn't Happy being in this Hospital room and He MUST make her happy!

He sat on the stool nearby and dragged it nearby he bed, the voice alerted her and she turned to see who was there and smiled a little seeing him. she was happy he's there, after a whole long day.

Purvi being unaware of what she is saying, " Aap aagye?"

Rajat taking her hand in his, " Haan, ab mein aagya hun Purvi, aur jab tab tum thik nahi ho jaati mein yahin rahunga. Pata nahi kyu mein subah chala gaya."

They remained in the same position until they realized what they had actually said, making the situation awkward :P

**Rajat:** " mera matlab tha ki Shreya ko Daya Sir bula rahe they, aur Abhijeet Sir kaam mein atke hue they, toh mein aagaya."

**Purvi** lowered her head, murmuring: "Jee.."

Rajat went out, thinking about what he just said. Purvi quietly closed her eyes and turned her side, lost in all what happened that day in the morning and now.

After about 15 minutes, Rajat came back, and found her asleep. He sat on the sofa kept by and started to read the magazine intentionally but his eyes automatically went towards her.

Suddenly, Rajat's phone rang, he was talking in a low tone so that she is not disturbed. Purvi wasn't asleep but, she has just closed her eyes to avoid awkward situations, she heard what Rajat was speaking.

**Rajat** (on phone): "Haan sir, kya? mil gaya? okay Sir, par mein abhi nahi aa sakta, haan Purvi toh soo rahi hai, chalo okay Sir, aata hun"

Rajat looked at Purvi and smiled a little and murmured, "mein abhi aata hun, Purvi."

Purvi knew it was Abhijeet on the other side, maybe he has found a clue against Shivani and so he has called Rajat. Purvi saw Rajat moving out, she smiled as she closed her eyes again.

**after 40 mins, 7:10 p.m**

Purvi was asleep now, the strong effect of medicines was forcing her to sleep, even if she didn't want to. Suddenly, someone, peeped inside her ward and found her asleep. The person was dressed a nurse and one of her hands were totally hidden inside her white coat, she took small steps inside and finally reached Purvi.

The person looked in all directions again, and slowly pulled out her hand out, her hands were holding a _**knife **_now, she pulled out a handkerchief to clean the knife, and smirked as she brought the knife closer to Purvi, and...

...

... _someone held her arm tightly from the back, the knife fell off and the girl let out a scream. The doctors came in and saw the scenario and shouted for security. Purvi too woke up and saw the person, she stared for a while and started to sweat, the nurse tried to calm her down. _

that someone, who saved Purvi at the edge was of course **Rajat. **But before he could do anything, the girl punched him in the stomach and ran away, Rajat along with the security ran behind her but the girl was a fast runner, she had already dis-appeared.

Rajat, quite worried informed the happening in the Bureau, everyone was asked to be fast. The officers there got to work.

...

Rajat entered Purvi's ward and found her screaming at the nurse.

**Purvi:** "bas, samajh aayi ya nahi? Mujhe nahi rehna yaha par, jaane do mujhe."

Doctor approached Rajat. "dekhiye, inko please stable kijiye aur iss sabke peeche reason puchiye. Agar yeh abhi stable hogayi toh kal tak shaayad discharge mil jae."

Rajat nods, doctor and nurse go out. Rajat goes near to Purvi but she ignores him.

**Rajat** calls out, "Purvi, meri baat toh suno?"

**Purvi** shouts, "Kya sunu? Kuch nahi reh gaya sunne kehne ko Sir! Kaise hospital hai yeh? Nahi rehna mujhe yahan aur aap? kahan they aap? aur aapka promise ki aap nahi jaaogey jab tak mein thek nahi hoti?"

Purvi is almost in tears now, Rajat looks at her quite ashamed, he must not have left her alone.

**Rajat:** "I am So.. So Sorry Purvi, but please tum rest karo, please/

before Rajat could complete his sentence the team enters, there is chaos everywhere.

Shreya and Tarika make Purvi rest, the rest of the team goes on investigating. Going through the CCTV footage, questioning the staff, scolding administration and putting forward end number of questions.

Rajat is worried but all his suspect is on Shivani, of course. The team collects for a meeting and finally,** Rajat and Abhijeet put the case of Shivani forward, **in front of ACP and the team.

The team furthers starts to dig things, Some of them go though Shivani's past while some go through Rajat's and Purvi's solved cases to find any proof against Shivani or someone else. The investigation goes on till late night.

**... Night, 11:54 p.m...**

Rajat was in the car, driving home. Wondering, How would Purvi be? Atfer much thought, he dropped a message.

**... 12:00 a.m...**

Rajat was still awake, waiting for her reply...

**..12: 25 a.m..**

With the table lamp still on, Rajat drifts into sleep with his mobile phone kept on his nose and mouth.

**... 12:40 a.m..**

Purvi suddenly wakes up, her heart somewhere concerned for him, sadness takes her into deep thought as she remembered how she shouted on him. She checks her phone and smiles to see his message but feels ashamed, he is concerned though she shouted on him. She replies.

**... 1:00 a.m..**

Rajat wakes up hearing the tone of a new massage and is glad to have her message. He smiles contented and smiles before drifting into sleep again, hugging his mobile phone, whispering, **Purvi, I love you. **

**... 1:05 a.m..**

Purvi is waiting for a reply.

**..1:10 a.m..**

Purvi smiles looking at a photograph of his, kissing it gently she said, **Rajat Sir, I love you.**

* * *

**A/N: **Short I know, but this took me a lot of time and hard work. please cooperate late updates, hope you enjoyed reading.

No Obligations to Review, I'll be happy if you review.

**Thankyou for Reading. **

**Love,  
Navya xoxo**


End file.
